


An account of the Halloween feast, 5th year

by Drowningcat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Stupid!Dumbledoor, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowningcat/pseuds/Drowningcat
Summary: My twist on the Harry's parent back from the dead idea. Pure crack, not to be taken seriously.





	

It was Halloween, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were enjoying almost all of their fifth year so far. Except for the homework. Well, Harry and Ron hated the homework, but Hermione was Hermione and she loved everything about school. Then, everything changed.

The doors to the Great Hall slowly creaked open. Heads turned to see who was joining the feast so late. To their surprise, it was not a student at the door. Instead, two skeletons were standing in the open doorway.

"Zombie!" Some kid yelled and someone screamed. 

"Albus, you have to help us!" Exlaimed the skeleton with long orange hair falling off her head. "It's us. Lily and James Potter." 

"Something looks different about you two. I just can't place it." Dumbledoor said, his head tilted to the side. "Wait a minute! Weren't you dead? If you were dead how are you here?"

"Ya that's why we're here. We kind of needed your help with that." James rolled his eyes.

"What if they're not the only ones back, what if the basilisk is undead as well?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Undead?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron. That's what you call things that come back from the dead." Ron stared off into space, very confused with that concept. 

"Basilisk? There was a basilisk in the castle?"

With a roar, the large serpentine charged into the Great Hall.

"I'll save you!" Harry enthusiastically stood up, raising his arm in which the Sword of Gryffindor had magically appear. He charged toward the beast, only to get trampled by the large swarm of people dashing for the exit, with happened to be right where the basilisk was currently residing. 

No one is sure exactly what happened next as there was a lot of chaos, just like in the Boston Massacre. All that was that is known is that a great many died that day. Out of the 280 students, 50 died that day, including students Terry Boot, Millicient Bulstrode, Eloise Midgen, and Ritchie Coote, not including the already dead but now also trampled Lily and James Potter. When authorities arrived at the scene they claimed to have found they dead bodies lying among those injured and petrified, the basilisk no where to be seen, and Albus Dumbledoor staring straight forward seemingly confused. The cause of the event is still undecided among professionals and the exact events are undetermined. Even He-who- must- not-be-named was unsure when interviewed on the subject. That night, shall forever remain, a mystery.  
-Rita Skeeter


End file.
